The present application relates generally to the field of vehicle airbags. More specifically, the application relates to a diffuser for an airbag module with a complex path for escaping gasses.
An inflatable airbag that uses an inflation device that generates gas through pyrotechnic ignition, stored gas or combination thereof typically requires diffusion of the gas into the airbag cushion to properly inflate the cushion and preserve the integrity of the cushion fabric. The need for a diffuser is especially apparent in high pressure systems, fast deploying systems, or systems where gas generation creates large amounts of heat and/or particulate from the combustion process. Such diffusers generally include a deflection surface or plate that is perpendicular to the path of the gas from the gas generator. The gas is then redirected through outlet passages to the interior of the airbag cushion to inflate the airbag cushion.
Current air bag diffusers employ an open path diffusion method where inflation gasses have direct line of sight with the outlet passages of the gas diffuser. This line of sight can be from several directions, side to side (e.g., a loop diffuser, as shown in FIG. 8), directional in only one direction (e.g., to the bottom, as shown in FIG. 9), or multi-directional (e.g., a gas sleeve, as shown in FIG. 10). However, with each of the existing types of diffusers, the inflation gas only changes directions one time before exiting the diffuser.
It would be desirable to provide a diffuser that redirects the inflating gasses multiple times to better diffuse the inflating gas and trap any particulate byproducts from the gas generation process.